Power devices typically provide regulated power to components in various electronic devices and data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), hybrid drives, and solid state drives (SSDs). The power device may reside in an IC (e.g., a Power Large Scale Integration (PLSI) or power Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC)) in the electronic device or data storage device in which it is housed, and receive its power from a power supply (e.g., a power supply in a host or a standalone power supply), which may receive its power from an AC power line. However, a voltage spike originating from the AC power line or the power supply itself may cause an electrical overstress (EOS) event to occur on a supply voltage rail of the power device and cause damage to power device or the data storage device or electronic device in which the power device resides.
When a damaged electronic device or data storage device is returned to the vendor or manufacturer, it is desirable to determine if the damaged was caused by an EOS event coming from a power supply that provides power to the device. However, if the EOS event does not cause burn marks or other visual indicator of damage, advanced failure analysis (FA) techniques may have to be performed (e.g., curve tracing many pins, performing X-ray or microscope analysis, or performing component level testing). However, performing the advanced FA techniques may be undesirably time consuming (e.g., they may take hours or even days to be performed).